How Can I Tell You?
by Aisu-Kurimu-Yummy
Summary: Hermione's year has changed horribly. How will she cope through realizing her mother's a captured witch and her father's a deatheater. Worse is that her halfsister dropped out of Beauxbatons as well as Pansy's cousin. Draco has something up his sleeve...


**J.K Rowlings, and I know for a fact that I am not J.K Rowling so it must not be mine. **

_**Prologue **_

As summer passed for Harry and Ron, neither of them knew what Hermione was doing. Her parents had sent her to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic for the summer. They wanted her to know how it felt to work in an area like that, you know the school known for it's prestigious excellence and all. They gave her a choice however, if she felt she wanted to go there, she would go. However, she rather stayed with Harry and Ron despite all the gorgeous gadgets and libraries they offered. That school has changed her and she is now completely utterly, as if she wasn't before, feminine. She won't eat much and talk much anymore. She's completely out of it. What's bad is that she found out that her father was a deatheather. The worse thing of all is that her parents had been hiding from her she is not a muggle. Depressed by this fact, she straightened her hair and never cut it again. Now her hair's as long as her mid-back. She hoped Harry and Ron won't mind the change in her. But let's see if her wish comes true..

**_Chapter One: A New Semester_**

Hermione sighed, 'Hello Hogwarts..' she thought sadly and went inside.

"Hermione!" two masculine voices called as she smiled genuinely at them.

"Hey you two." she smiled softly.

"Well well, is this the same Hermione Granger I saw seven years ago?" Harry chuckled.

"What was that Mr.Potter?!" Hermione growled.

Ron smiled, "It's just that you've gotten, prettier.." whoa, for Ron to say that in broad daylight? Something must have happened.

Hermione blushed a little, "Yeah Mione!" Ginny smiled.

Hermione smiled, "And you've gotten--"

"Hot? Yes I know." Ginny held her hips.

"And you've gotten more conceited I see.." Hermione grumbled.

"What was that?" Ginny asked sweetly.

"Nothing." Hermione giggled.

"Liar." a black haired girl, older than them by three months smirked.

"What the fuck are you doing here Inna?" Hermione growled.

"Ruining your year." Inna smirked. She had brown eyes and red highlights.

"Hah. Yeah right, I bet your mother sent you here for punishment." Hermione snorted.

"HAHAHAHA! You're so funny! Got father's sarcasm too huh?" Inna patted her back hard, "Let's go!" she pushed Hermione inside.

"Good morning Ms.Granger." Professor Mcgonagall smiled.

"Morning." Hermione smiled back.

"Oh! You must be Inna Granger. Hope you find it nice here." the professor smiled and left.

The two continued walking, "Jeez, what a ghastly woman." Inna snorted.

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked.

"Got kicked out of Beauxbatons. And your darling Godcousin, Anna is here. ANNA!" Inna practically screamed.

"Right here!" the other black haired one smiled. She had green highlights.

"Come on Mione.." Inna practically dragged Hermione towards her.

"Oh look. Pansy and friends are here." Inna giggled.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Parkinson, Zabini. _Ferret._" Hermione growled expecially at Malfoy.

"Mudblood." they all growled.

"Mudblood?! Who said anything about mudblood?" Inna asked Hermione.

"You idiot you weren't supposed to tell anybody." Hermione snarled.

"Oh right! The disguise and shit.. anyways you guys wouldn't tell right?" Inna winked and Blaise smirked.

"Walk with me. Talk with me." he stood and the two went off.

Hermione sighed, "Anna... tell me, please don't tell me she actually--"

"Yes dear, she did. She's fallen." Anna sighed.

"Man! Just watch me bring Viktor here and I'll friggin grind her fucking father looking face in the dust!" Hermione smirked leaving them shocked.

Anna burst out laughing, "There's the Hermione I know! Man, so much like Inna! Better be your father's traits now!" Anna grinned.

Hermione growled, "My father's an ass.."

Anna smirked, "Umm--"

Hermione stomped on her foot, damn she was wearing stiletto's, "Oww!" Anna whined.

"NEXT TIME YOU THINK OF A SMART REMARK IM GONNA KICK YOUJ FREAKING ASS! HMPH!" Hermione huffed before walking away.

"Hermione!" Inna came back.

"Damn it!" Hermione ran faster.

"Come over here!" Inna growled mumbling a spell to freeze her but Hermione repelled the spell back to her.

Inna dispelled it before it can strike her, "Fine! Don't talk to me!" she pouted turning away.

Hermione stuck her tongue out behind Inna's back and began to run away.

"By the way! Dumbledore's approved my little surprise for tomorrow." Inna turned to her as Hermione turned, "You're the star player remember?" Inna smiled and dissappeared. Hermione nodded before running.

"Oh yeah! You come too Pansy! Oh, later! Hey Inna wait up!" Anna yelled running to her.

Hermione sighed, 'I wonder how mother's doing. Probably putting up with father I guess. And what about Inna's mother?' she asked herself. She shook her head, 'Like I give about her mother..'

"Hey Granger!" Pansy growled as Hermione looked at her.

"Just because your sister and my cousin are best friends. Doesn't mean you can soften up to me and vice versa." she snarled.

Hermione looked at her with saddened eyes, "I'm only human Parkinson." she whispered before turning, "Both their mothers were killed by the Dark Lord. They have something in common, while you. You despicable prat, you think everything revolves around you. While it revolves around the Dark Lord or the Deatheaters. You will never care about anyone the way I will. I actually want to keep hanging on to my friends, unlike you. You want to move on to whoever's more popular and gorgeous. So why do you have the audacity to warn me that I was going to soften up to someone or something worthless and cold like _you._" Hermione snarled before running off.

"She told you." Blaise smirked.

"Shut up." Pansy growled leaving them.

"Granger's got some spunk this year." Draco smirked.

"What's with the change?" Blaise asked.

"The only reason I didn't like her was because she was a mudblood and her attitude. But she's gotten darker and I've gotten hotter so I'm probably going to get her by the end of this year." Draco grinned.

"Is this a bet?" Blaise smirked.

"Yes it is." Draco smirked.

"Very well then. 500 galleons?"

"No way!"

"Pussy.."

"Fine." Draco snarled.

1

So? Whatcha think? I'm new at this sorry. Please don't flame me. I'm really new at this and just realized how much Draco and Hermione belong to each other despite those other pairings. Anyways, review please? PLEASE?! Bye!


End file.
